fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Fretkoid
Witamy! 180px|right Witaj, Fretkoid! ' Mamy ogromną przyjemność powitać Cię na polskiej Wikii Fineasza i Ferba! Na wstępie: bardzo dziękujemy za edycję w artykule Użytkownik:Fretkoid. Mamy nadzieję, że zostaniesz z nami na dłużej. Zapraszamy Cię do części społecznościowej. Znajdziesz tam cenne wskazówki i instrukcje. Możesz także: *Porozmawiać z nami na czacie. *Podyskutować nad różnymi rozwiązaniami w portalu dyskusji *Pomóc nam rozbudować artykuły tego wymagające Zostawiając wiadomość na czyjejś tablicy pamiętaj, aby się podpisywać symbolem czterech tyld (~~~~). Jeśli masz jakieś pytania, możesz śmiało zwrócić się z nimi do administratorów. Przeważnie dyżur w kontaktach z użytkownikami sprawuje Użytkownik:Finealt. Życzymy Ci miłego korzystania z Wikii! Pozdrawiam, -- Finealt (dyskusja) 17:47, lis 29, 2011 Wow! Jestem pod wrażeniem, rzadko kiedy zdarza się aż tak aktywny użytkownik! :) Naprawdę cieszę się, że do nas dołączyłaś :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt]] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:00, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm... mam często podobnie ;) Od przedwczoraj wdrożyliśmy nowy projekt - Finedroida, więc wreszcie będę mieć trochę więcej czasu na mniej techniczne edycje. W każdym razie wielkie dzięki, kawał dobrej roboty :) Zapraszam wieczorkiem na czat pogadać ;) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:17, lis 30, 2011 (UTC) rysunki Wow, to Twoje rysunki? Super! :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 08:45, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) :niestety nie moje ;) znalazłam je wczoraj i się zakochałam :D aż tak dobrze nie rysuję :) Fretkoid 08:50, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) ::No cóż, mi się udało wczoraj narysować mój pierwszy rysunek przy dużym wsparciu Użytkownik:Pinkowa2009. Pierwszy, który jakoś wygląda. Ja też ostatnio postanowiłem kolekcjonować fanarty u siebie na profilu ;) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 08:53, gru 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Hej Ferb No chyba się nie przejmujesz? :) Spokojnie, bot zrobi porządek z przekierowaniami, nie ma się o co martwić. Ta wiki ma to do siebie, że nie da się na niej nic zepsuć i naprawdę nie ma co do tego najmniejszego problemu :) PS: Twardziele nie czytają ostrzeżeń :P --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 17:01, gru 6, 2011 (UTC) Rysunek Ha! Co za zbieg okoliczności! :D Własnie zajrzałem na Twoją stronę dyskusji i znalazłem wiadomość, którą dawno temu Ci wysłałem - nt. rysunków. I pomyślałem sobie: "jak Cię dziś złapie na czacie to zapytam w końcu o Twoje rysunki". I chyba nie muszę pytać już? ;) Masz DA? :) Inna kwestia - jejku! Trzasnęłaś ponad tysiąc edycji, wow! :) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 12:06, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Hejka cooo porabiasz? :O, rzeczywiście jest! :) No to chyba moich nie widziałaś ;) --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:14, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm... Może dlatego, że wysoko sobie stawiam poprzeczkę, zresztą mam dobre wzorce i nie dotastam im do pięt (a od tego właśnie są). No i jestem bardzo samokrytyczny, jeśli coś nie jest idealne to jest kiepskie :P --pozdrawiam, [[User:Finealt|'Finealt']] - [[User_talk:Finealt|''pisz w razie wątpliwości...]] 15:27, gru 27, 2011 (UTC) Save our friendly community Save our wiki community, make it better and friendly. Hello Fretkoid, I want to tell you there are bad chatmods with their rules is harming the Phineas and Ferb wiki. We should break the evil rules there. We should protect our community, so can you leave your signature to this page, I need your support http://phineasandferb.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Chat_Rules_and_chatmods,_the_harm_to_this_wiki#Community We are fighting for justice, hope you help! Carpe Diem friend, :) •♪•♪•♪• Xiao Qiao (☎ leave a message ♪) 08:13, sty 7, 2012 (UTC) Fretkoid Pomóż mi też mam 14 lat i nie wiem jak zrobić slider.Prosze Agent Patryk 16:26, sty 9, 2012 (UTC)Agent Patryk Fredkoid jak sie wpisać do użytkowników lubiących Fineasza bo bardzo bym chciałAgent Patryk 17:16, sty 9, 2012 (UTC)Agent Patryk Nie umiem skopiowaćAgent Patryk 17:38, sty 9, 2012 (UTC)Agent Patryk Przepraszam a mam do ciebie pytania: 1.Co to spamowanie? 2.Jak mogęmieć zakładkę? przyjdz na czatAgent Kroet 19:21, sty 27, 2012 (UTC)Agent Kroet